Co-dodo
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Petites scènes avec différents anges qui dorment ensemble. J'ai dit dormir, pas coucher, c'est clair ?


**Co-dodo**

« Micheeel… »

Grognant légèrement, l'Archange ouvrit les yeux, dévisageant Lucifer qui se tenait au pied de son lit.

« Quoi ? » grinça-t-il.

« Tu me fais une place sous ta couette ? »

Michel se passa la main sur la figure.

« Tu ne peux pas retourner dans ton propre lit, plutôt ? »

L'Archange aux ailes noires lui adressa son fameux sourire maléfique.

« Nan. Allez, dis oui. »

Michel poussa un gros soupir et se tourna sur le côté pour laisser à son frère la place de se coucher. Les draps émirent un froissement et Michel ne put retenir un frisson en sentant le corps froid de son cadet se pelotonner contre le sien.

« Pourquoi il faut que tu viennes toujours me faire chier ? » grommela-t-il.

« Parce que c'est drôle » susurra l'Étoile du Matin dans son oreille.

Sur ce, il remua sous la couverture et Michel poussa un glapissement.

« Vire-moi tes jambes ! »

« Michou, t'es méchant, là ! »

« Méchant ? Tu as les orteils GELÉS ! »

**(****)**

« Michel… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lucifer ? » gronda l'Aîné des Anges sans daigner écarter les paupières.

« J'apprécie très peu l'insulte » lâcha sèchement l'intrus.

Michel ouvrit les yeux. Raphaël était debout à côté de son lit, en t-shirt et pantalon de pyjama.

« Il y a eu un accident ? » s'inquiéta l'Archange blond.

L'air gêné, le guérisseur se gratta le nez.

« J'ai froid » lâcha-t-il tout à trac. « Et je pense qu'un contact corporel pourrait m'aider à me réchauffer. »

Michel en resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu sais que les bouillottes, ça existe ? » fit-il avec un soupçon d'incrédulité.

Raphaël rougit sous sa peau brune.

« J'ai également envie d'un… contact. Et si tu répète cela à qui que ce soit, je m'arrange pour que tu attrapes de l'herpès à un endroit que je ne nommerais pas. »

Michel déglutit.

« Présenté comme ça… »

Raphaël lui adressa un gentil sourire plein de fossettes avant de se glisser sous les couvertures.

Tout en laissant son cadet se blottir contre lui, Michel pria pour que Lucifer ne déboule pas. Il n'y survivrait _jamais_.

**(****)**

« Luci… »

Lucifer ouvrit les yeux. Debout près du lit, Gabriel pleurait doucement.

« Eh » fit doucement l'Étoile du Matin. « Encore un cauchemar, bébé ? »

Reniflant, le minuscule Archange hocha la tête. Lucifer écarta ses draps.

« Allez, viens. »

L'enfant se coula dans les bras de son grand frère, cachant son petit minois dans la nuque pâle pendant que l'Archange frottait gentiment les petites ailes bleues aux reflets d'or.

« Tout ira bien, bébé. Je suis avec toi. »

**(****)**

« Gaby… »

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux. Serrant son pingouin en peluche contre lui, Castiel le fixait de ses immenses yeux bleus.

« Pourquoi tu dors pas ? » souffla le Messager, à moitié dans les vapes.

Castiel se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Ma veilleuse est cassée… »

Bien sûr. Le nouveau-né _détestait _le noir. Poussant un soupir, Gabriel rejeta les draps pour lui permettre de venir.

« Pas de bruit » ordonna Gabriel avec fermeté tandis que Castiel se couchait à côté de lui. « Demain, je travaille. »

« Monsieur Glaçon va te déranger alors ? » interrogea le petit ange. « Parce qu'il ronfle quand il sieste. »

Le Messager jeta un bref regard au pingouin, lequel semblait le reluquer en douce avec ses yeux-boutons noirs.

« S'il ronfle trop fort, je le ramène en Antarctique, c'est clair ? »

**(****)**

Les yeux de Naomi s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un se coucher tout contre elle.

En se retournant, elle se retrouva à regarder Ion dans les yeux.

« Sht » fit le garçon, un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Yoyo » souffla la fillette. « Nithaël a dit qu'on doit apprendre à dormir tous seuls. »

Le garçon arbora une moue boudeuse.

« Mais sans toi, je ne dors pas » protesta-il en sourdine.

« Il va nous gronder ! »

« Je me mettrais dans l'autre lit avant qu'il vienne ! »

Naomi ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et prit son jumeau dans ses bras. Au fond, elle était plutôt contente qu'il ait décidé de venir la rejoindre.

**(****)**

« Esther ! »

La gamine blonde roula sur le dos et regarda Inias d'un air grincheux.

« Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? » grinça-t-elle.

Inias la fixa d'un air apeuré.

« Il y a _quelque chose _dans mon placard » souffla-t-il.

Hester fronça les sourcils. Qui donc se permettait de terroriser Yaya ? En tout cas, ça ne pouvait pas rester impuni ! Elle fit mine de se lever.

« Non ! » pleurnicha Inias. « N'y va pas ! Tu te feras manger ! »

« Je me défendrais ! » rétorqua la fillette, bravache.

« Non ! » piailla de plus belle le garçonnet en s'accrochant à la taille de sa sœur, la faisant retomber sur le matelas.

Hester sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

« Tu sais quoi ? » lâcha-t-elle. « Tu reste dormir avec moi et le lendemain, c'est Sitaël qu'on envoie se faire manger. »

« Ouais ! » s'écria Inias.

Sur ce, il sauta sur Hester pour lui faire un câlin avec une telle force que le sommier en craqua.

**(****)**

« Merde ! » lâcha Anaël. « Déjà si tard ? »

Uriel fixa la pendule. Minuit dix.

« Zut » se lamenta-il. « Le temps que j'arrive chez moi, il sera déjà une heure trente. »

L'adolescente se mordit les lèvres.

« C'est nul… Vu que demain, c'est réveil à six heures, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici, je crois. »

« D'accord » fit prudemment le jeune homme en lorgnant le canapé défoncé et assez détroit.

Anaël se sentit rougir, mais elle n'allait quand même pas laisser Uriel se détruire le dos en dormant sur son sofa minable.

« J'ai un lit deux places, tu sais. Ce sera probablement… plus confortable… »

Les deux adolescents rougirent avec une remarquable synchronisation.

« Je te préviens » déclara précipitamment la jeune fille. « Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit cette nuit, je t'éviscère. »

« Je n'oserais jamais ! » bafouilla le garçon.

Et effectivement, il ne tenta rien pendant la nuit.


End file.
